A game hunter will often remain stationary for long periods of time in order to remain unobserved by game animals. Accordingly, it is necessary for hunters to have reasonably comfortable locations in which to remain motionless. One such location is a stand, or framework, attached to a tree, wherein the hunter can elevate his position in order to better observe game and become less visible. Typical tree stands have facilities for both standing, during periods of watch, and sitting, in order to provide more comfort.
Sometimes while deer hunting, a hunter will leave his or her tree stand mounted to the base of a tree overnight, or during other periods of non-use. This is desirable because the stand does not have to be carried to and from the stand site or be removed and reattached to the tree each day, or each such time the hunter returns to the site. In addition, this minimizes the noise made by the hunter when he comes and goes from the site; a benefit because such noise tends to scare deer and other animals away from the area.
Leaving a stand at the base of a tree, however, has drawbacks. If the tree stand is left overnight, for example, deer may see and/or smell the stand and avoid the area altogether. Also, a tree stand may get wet from rain or dew, or may get covered by objectionable detritus from flora and/or fauna, thereby making the tree stand uncomfortable for utilization when the hunter returns.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an apparatus and method to permit portable tree stands to remain behind when a hunter departs for an extended period of time, such as a day, while at the same time protecting the tree stand from environmental conditions, such as water and detritus. There is a further need for such an apparatus to not be readily sensed by deer and/or other animals. As will be more fully detailed hereinbelow, it is to the provision of such an apparatus and method that the present invention is directed.